Who's An Angel?
by SG1-Fanfic
Summary: Angels and Halos at the SGC. Humor (I hope). Fluff, just for fun. No whumping…. little angst…no violence… almost completely G-rated… I think


Category: Humor (I hope). Fluff, just for fun. No whumping…. little angst…no violence… almost completely G-rated… I think  
  
Season/spoiler: sometime after season 7   
  
Summary: Angels and Halos. What can happen at the SGC?   
  
Status: complete  
  
Archive: Heliopolis, Gateworld.net, Fanfiction.net and whoever who wants it.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
==============================  
  
WHO'S AN ANGEL?  
  
.  
  
"Hi Sam." "Samantha." "Hey, Carter."   
  
Colonel Samantha Carter looked up to see the three male members of SG-1 strolling into her lab.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What? Does something have to be 'up' for us to come and visit?" General O'Neill asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, sir… something is definitely 'up' when the three of you stroll in here together… and especially when you answer my questions with questions…., Sir," she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well… we have a present for you," and Daniel held out small 6" by 6" by 2" box.  
  
Sam looked at it suspiciously and did not reach for it.  
  
"Carter, it's a present… you are supposed to take it, open it and say 'thank you'," O'Neill prompted.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked at each of them in turn, but their faces weren't giving anything away… at least not much. Daniel refused to look her in the eyes…. and that told her a lot… but no details… And Teal'c, well, his face was always impassive… no help there. And the General, he was trying to look too innocent.  
  
So… all in all… she knew that something was 'up.'   
She just had no clue what.   
And the only way to find out was… to open that box.   
  
She sighed and reached out gingerly and took the box from Daniel.   
It didn't explode or anything.   
And from the guys' reactions, they didn't expect anything… yet…  
  
It was fairly light.   
Not ticking.   
Or humming.   
No vibrations.   
  
She stared at it.   
X-ray vision would be good right about now.   
Hmmmm… maybe she should run it through the MRI…  
…. or a couple of the other scanners that they had?  
  
"Carter, it's not a bomb… Open the thing, will ya?" O'Neill said impatiently.  
  
She didn't answer… she took another look at each of them.   
Daniel still refused to meet her eyes.   
Teal'c… still impassive.   
The General looked like he was going to burst, though.   
Hmmmmm…..  
  
She gently laid the box on her lab table…   
making sure that she kept it between them all….   
and gingerly pulled the lid off of the box and stayed back…   
from anything that might come out….  
  
And nothing did.  
  
She leaned a bit closer… and saw a 5" ring of goldish metal lying in white tissue.  
  
She looked up at them quizzically, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, pick it up!" O'Neill smiled, but she just looked at him.  
  
Pick it up… yeah… right…. Who was he kidding? Her look at him told him that she was -not- going to pick it up. She didn't trust them and he could see the gears in her over-intelligent brain working to figure this out.  
  
So he picked it up and handed it to her. "Here!" he thrust the gold metal ring in her hands and she held it like it was going to shock her or turn into a snake.  
  
When it didn't… shock her… or turn into something gooey… or some such… she began tentatively exploring it. No buttons… no apparent switches… no apparent power source…. Other than what looked like a simple film of tarnish, she could not identify any other distinguishing features. After a few minutes, she laid it down on the table.   
  
"So… what is it?" she asked again.  
  
"What does it look like?" O'Neill asked and now she saw a shit-eating grin on his face and she quickly looked back at it. But… no… it hadn't suddenly morphed into anything else…. It was still simply a tarnished, gold metal ring.  
  
"A tarnished, gold metal ring… of some sort?" she ventured cautiously.  
  
Now he sighed. "Yeah, yeah… that would be a scientifically accurate description…. but what does it -look- like?"  
  
She looked down at it.   
And back at the three men.   
Then back down at the table.   
A tarnished, gold metal ring…  
  
She threw up her hands in defeat. "You've got me, I give up."  
  
O'Neill looked disappointed and shook his head. "If anyone could recognize it, I would have thought -you- could," and he looked dejected.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c, help me out here?" she turned to the other two men.  
  
"Samantha…," Teal'c began, but O'Neill cut him off.  
  
"It's your halo, Carter!" he stated with a beaming grin. "We found it last night. Figured it had to be yours, because it certainly couldn't belong to one of us!"   
  
She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Um…, Sam… we had a little too much to drink last night… well, Jack and I did…..and when we found this… it became the topic of the rest of the evening's conversation," Daniel tried to explain.  
  
Sam stared at him. She'd been working late in the lab last night. They'd tried to drag her out with them, but she'd been running an experiment that could not be left unattended. So… they'd gone out… gotten drunk… and found her halo? She wondered what the rest of the evening's conversation was like. Oy! She wasn't sorry that she hadn't been there.  
  
"It sounded a lot better when we were drunk," Daniel admitted.  
  
"What? I still think it sounds great!" O'Neill defended the 'halo.'  
  
She rolled her eyes. Oy. Time to get these 'comics' out of her lab. "OK, ha ha… very funny," she gave them a very fake smile, "Now… I have work to do….?"  
  
"Allright, allright… we're going…," O'Neill herded the other two out in front of him. "Oh, and Carter?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" she looked at him sideways. "You might need this," and he threw a small can at her.  
  
Catching the small can reflexively, she read the label. Tarnish remover. Oy!  
  
"Your halo used to be a lot shinier, airman… I want to see my reflection in it the next time I come around!" he gave her a parting grin over his shoulder as he beat a quick exit behind the other two.  
  
Sighing heavily, she set the can next to the metal ring and she turned back to her examination of the alien instrument that she was attempting to decipher.  
  
==============================  
  
Three days later and they were all assembled in the SGC control room watching the UAV explore a planet that SG-1 would follow up on if the findings were favorable.   
  
Carter was sitting at a computer console next to Sergeant Walter Davis. O'Neill, Jackson and Teal'c were standing behind the computer chairs. Sergeant Siler and various technicians were working at other stations. Several zoologists and botanists were also on hand. The initial MALP readings had indicated a dense forest teaming with exotic plants and small animals. Several engineers were on-hand to observe the newly-souped-up UAV's performance.   
  
O'Neill looked around. The control room was especially crowded today.  
  
"OK, sir, first images coming through…," Carter informed him and his attention turned back to her monitor screen.  
  
"What is THAT?" he blurted out.  
  
"Sir?" both Davis and Carter turned to look at him.   
The video images showed nothing but dense forest.  
  
"THAT!" and he pointed above Carter's head.  
  
"Sir?" and Carter was looking upwards into the air… and then she looked back at him.  
  
"THAT, Carter is… a halo…," and he looked at her suspiciously….  
  
But then she rolled her eyes and looked slightly disgusted, "Oh, yeah… my 'halo', almost forgot it this morning, sir!" and she turned back to her console.  
  
"Carter….," and his voice was threatening.  
  
She sighed and turned back around, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Explain -that-," and he pointed above her head.  
  
She looked at him in consternation. "You told me that it was a halo, sir… so I guess it's a halo," and she looked at him in frustration.  
  
He reached out for it… and his hand went right through it… and she ducked… and it followed her… and she jumped out of her chair. "Sir?"  
  
"You still don't see it?" he asked her.  
  
"See what?" she stated with impatience.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Daniel… do you see a halo over Carter's head?"  
  
"Umm… welll... actually….. yes," the archeologist admitted, and then, "Sorry, Sam," as she looked at him as if he were a traitor. O'Neill looked triumphant.  
  
"Sergeant Davis?" she turned to the computer tech beside her.  
  
"Yes, Colonel?" he responded politely.  
  
"Do you see -anything- above my head…? Anything at all?" she asked him.  
  
"Ummm… no…Colonel, I do not," he said while watching the officers before him. He looked like he thought that they had all gone loony.  
  
She turned back to him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Teal'c?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill, I do see a halo above Colonel Carter's head," the Jaffa stated it like he was commenting on the weather.  
  
"HA!" O'Neill turned to her.  
  
"Sir, when is this going to end?" she asked. "This wasn't –that- funny a few days ago… but, here…. in the control room?"  
  
"Okay… then let's ask a few others," and he turned to see people trying to sneak out before he noticed. "Everyone HALT!" he ordered.  
  
"Sergeant Siler?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," the Sergeant reluctantly answered.  
  
"Do you see anything above Colonel Carter's head?" O'Neill demanded.  
  
Siler looked at him as if was two bricks shy of a load, "No, sir, I do not," and he grimaced at the look on O'Neill's face. O'Neill narrowed his eyes and looked around. Carter had apparently given up on him and she was sitting back at her console and analyzing the data coming in from the UAV.  
  
"Doctor Frimes… do you see anything above Colonel Carter's head?"  
  
"No, I do not, Colonel O'Neill," came the distracted reply as the scientist was immersed in sifting through the data that they were receiving.  
  
"Corporal Harriman… do you see anything above Colonel Carter's head?"  
  
"No, sir," the young corporal squeaked out and looked straight ahead and refused to meet O'Neill's angry glare.  
  
Over the next few minutes, O'Neill asked every other person in the control room… and it was obvious that they all wished that they hadn't come to watch the UAV flight today.  
  
Turning back to look at Carter, O'Neill saw Daniel had moved closer to her and he was slowly waving his hand through the… apparition. Carter was glaring at him.  
  
"Daniel… this is -not- funny," Carter muttered at him and he looked back apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, Sam… it just looks… pretty cool, actually," he admitted.  
  
"General O'Neill!" he heard the call from behind him and turned to see his former CO.  
  
"General Hammond! George!" O'Neill started and then guiltily remembered that he had planned to meet the General on the surface and escort him personally down to the control and briefing rooms. The General was just back for a visit and to answer a few questions that O'Neill had about how things ran here at the SGC. "Sorry I didn't meet you up top, General, I got a little waylaid, here…"  
  
"Oh, don't fret is son, I remember well how things don't go according to schedule when that gate is open," the retired officer smiled amicably. Retirement seemed to have lifted years off of him. "So, what is it this time? A squad of Jaffa? An overdue team? Some strange aliens?" Hammond asked curiously.  
  
"Umm… well… no, sir… we were just waiting for some UAV readings on a planet with some cool plants and animals…," O'Neill shrugged.  
  
The General studied him, "Well, that explains it….," and his tone stated that it -didn't- explain it… Giving up, temporarily, on O'Neill, the General turned to the others, "Doctor Jackson, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, sir, just fine, thank you," Daniel returned with a friendly, bemused smile.  
  
"And, Teal'c how are you and your son Ry'ac?" the General asked the silent Jaffa.  
  
"We are both well, General, thank you for asking," Teal'c answered politely.  
  
"And… Colonel Carter, how are things under the new command?" he asked with a look in O'Neill's direction.  
  
She had stood up respectfully when he'd entered the room and she'd been smiling throughout the salutations… but her expression changed a little at his question. "Oh…. just peachy, sir… just peachy…."  
  
O'Neill sent a sideways glare at her and then looked back at the General.  
  
And then back at Carter. The halo was still there… and the General hadn't said a thing. He looked at her and she saw him looking above her head… she shook her head a little… a warning?  
  
"General?" he turned back to the retired officer.  
  
"Yes, Jack?" Hammond replied with a curious look.  
  
"Do you see anything above Carter's head, sir?" he asked and saw her grimace and shake her head…  
  
"Over Colonel Carter's head?" the General asked carefully while studying O'Neill's face.  
  
O'Neill's brows furrowed. "Yes, there!" and he pointed in the air a few inches above her head.  
  
"Noo-o-o-o…., do any of you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
O'Neill's shoulders slumped forward a little and then he straightened. "Well, Daniel, Teal'c and myself do….," he admitted.  
  
"And… just what do you see over the Colonel's head? Is this like those weird-other-dimensional 'bugs' that we saw when Jonas Quinn was here?" the General asked.  
  
"Umm… no… sir… we… that is the three of us see… a … a halo, sir," and even O'Neill winced at having to say it now.  
  
The General looked back at the Colonel who just shrugged at him. "A… halo?" the General asked for confirmation.  
  
"Yes, sir… it's shiny and gold…. and floating there a few inches above her head," O'Neill described.  
  
"Ah…. yes… sounds… like a… halo….," the General looked around the room. "Does anyone else see this…halo?"  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Have the three of you been offworld or exposed to anything that would explain why you three see this halo… and the rest of us do not?" the General asked.  
  
O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c thought about that for a few minutes. "I can't think of anything, sir… not when Carter wasn't there….," O'Neill responded.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?" the General asked.  
  
"No… I can't think of anything either," Daniel answered.  
  
"Teal'c?" the General turned to the Jaffa.  
  
"I can not explain this, GeneralHammond," Teal'c replied.  
  
The General turned back to O'Neill. "Well, son… I hate to say it… but… I think that the three of you should report to the infirmary and have them run a spectrum of tests to see if they can identify any reason for… this apparent… hallucination…"  
  
O'Neill turned back to Carter and glared at her.   
  
"Sir… how about if we just say that your… 'halo joke' here is over… it wasn't really that funny to start with… how about if we all just let it go? Let bygones be bygones?" She offered.  
  
But it was still there.   
He could still see it.   
It was almost glowing now.  
  
He reached out for it again, and she ducked away from him, "Sir!" and it followed her as she pulled her head down.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her one more time and she just looked back at him in apparent confusion. She didn't look scared of him… but she didn't look like she knew quite what to do, either.  
  
Sighing, "Daniel, Teal'c… I guess the three of us are going to be guests in the infirmary for awhile…," and he ushered the other two men out of the control room.  
  
"General, Carter can show you around and she knows the list of questions that I wanted to ask you. Hopefully, we'll still be able to meet you for dinner," he explained before following the other two down the stairs.  
  
"Understood, O'Neill. Never a dull moment…. never a dull moment… but I'm not sure I miss it," the General replied.  
  
==============================  
  
A few hours later and Carter and Hammond entered the infirmary as the doctors and nurses were completing their exams and sampling.  
  
"Did they find anything, sir?" Carter asked politely.  
  
"No, they didn't," he replied in disgust. "HEY, WHERE is it?" he demanded.  
  
"What, sir?" and Carter was backing away from him with an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"Your halo, that's what!" he almost shouted.  
  
"Ummm… I don't see it anymore, either," Daniel spoke up.  
  
"Neither do I," Teal'c sounded most satisfied.  
  
O'Neill looked at Carter and felt guilty. She was standing several feet away from him and looked as if she felt like she might have to bolt for her own safety.  
  
"You do not see Colonel Carter's halo anymore?" the General asked quietly.  
  
"No, sir," O'Neill admitted with his eyes fixed on the air above her head.  
  
"Ahh…, well, I suppose that is a good thing…," the General continued.  
  
"You suppose?" Carter blurted out and then added as an afterthought, "Sir?"  
  
He grinned at her affectionately. "You know, Colonel, your father has called you an angel so many times, that I'm sure that he would have seen it if he'd been here earlier."  
  
"Well, sir," she was eyeing –him- apprehensively now, too, "Lots of fathers call their daughters angels… that's a far cry from actually seeing a halo over their heads…"  
  
"Well, I wish I'd seen it… because during the time that I worked here, I came to realize that you truly are an angel… so, perhaps, the fellas here just got a glimpse of your true nature… and some other dimension that we all don't normally get to see?" Taking in her incredulous look, he added, "You can't tell me that we haven't seen some strange things during our years here…?"  
  
She was looking at the retired General as if -he'd- lost it too, now. "Sir… I…."  
  
And O'Neill interrupted, "All well and good, sir that you think she's an angel…. the three of us already knew it… have for quite sometime… but that still doesn't explain the glowing halo that the three of us saw floating above her head. It would have made me feel better if you'd actually seen it, sir… not just agreed with it metaphorically."  
  
"It was glowing too?" the General asked in amazement and Carter groaned and sat in an empty chair.  
  
"Yes, yes… all glowy and gold and right above her head!" O'Neill looked over at his SG-1 2IC to see her staring morosely at the floor in front of her. Not looking at any of them. And the air above her head was empty. And not glowing.  
  
Looking at her, he finally felt pity for her. She'd put up with their childish jokes and she was not the type of person to seek out the kind of attention that they were thrusting on her today. Knowing Carter, she probably just wanted to go and hole up in her lab for a few days and not think about the men of SG-1…. And, he realized that he hadn't thought about this from her point of view since the whole episode had started.  
  
Looking up at the other men in the room, "Well, how about that dinner? I think that we owe Carter here a thick steak… or some other meal of her choice?" he tried a small peace offering.  
  
She looked up at him suspiciously… "I really have some things in my lab that I should take care of this evening…. there were some things that I was supposed to get done this afternoon… but I never got a chance to get back…."  
  
"Yes, well… I think that the boss will understand," the retired General pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Yeah… and Carter… remember what happened the last time you stayed behind in your lab and let us go out on our own," O'Neill reminded her and saw the wince on her face.  
  
With a resigned look on her face, she stood up, "Allright, then… just give me a few minutes to go and shut some equipment off, sir."  
  
Nodding, O'Neill turned to the Daniel and Teal'c, "How about if George and I meet the rest of you topside in, say 20 minutes?"  
  
"Works for me," Daniel responded as he left to swing by his lab and turn off the lights and get his jacket.  
  
"I will be ready, O'Neill," Teal'c replied somberly as he left to pick up a hat and jacket for the evening.  
  
==============================  
  
Back in her lab, Sam shut off her computer and turned off the other machines that were on. Moving past the table, her eyes were caught by the shiny, golden metal ring that the three men had given her. She -had- polished it. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it just yet. She would know when the inspiration came.  
  
"Samantha?" Teal'c was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Teal'c?" she responded with a smile.  
  
"I thought that I would escort you to the surface," the Jaffa offered gallantly and she smiled warmly at him.  
  
Then her eyes narrowed and she asked him, "You don't still see some weird glowing ring above my head do you?" and she gestured at the metal ring on her lab table.  
  
He smiled gently, "No, no, I do not," he replied.  
  
"Good, then I think we should head off to join the others," and she offered him her arm.  
  
Taking her arm like a gentleman, "However, I do believe that that the fact that I do -not- see your halo right now… is entirely of your doing…."  
  
She looked sideways at him, "Teal'c… you aren't saying that you actually think that I -have- a halo….," she asked in low, slow tones.  
  
"That is not easy to answer," the Jaffa responded cryptically as they waited for the elevator. She watched him silently.  
  
He allowed another small smile as they stepped into the elevator, "I have read much Tauri literature and I have asked DanielJackson and O'Neill about Angels. The two of them have referred to you as such on more than one occasion… so I have been particularly curious. I have also heard your father refer to you as an Angel many times…"  
  
"Yes, Teal'c, but like I said earlier, Tauri fathers often use that term of endearment for their daughters… that doesn't mean that they are really angels…," she explained again.  
  
"Mmmmm…. so I have been led to understand," the Jaffa responded as they watched the floor numbers march towards the upper levels. Then their car stopped and they had to exit and walk across and wait for the last elevator to take them to the surface.  
  
"However, I have concluded that you are an angel… even though you do not appear to be comfortable with that assessment yourself," he continued and she looked at him in astonishment. "As for your halo….," and he paused and glanced at her, "I must admit that I am once again impressed by your technological ingenuity, Samantha."  
  
She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Most impressive…, I do not know exactly how you accomplished the halo apparition today, but I am sure that a complete search of your laboratory would probably unearth some alien holographic device…. Unfortunately, at this time, you are probably the only one who knows what it is… or how to work it… so proof would be most difficult to obtain…."  
  
She was looking at him with raised eyebrows now.  
  
"Of course, even more perplexing is how only the three of us could see the apparition and the others could not… Unless, the others knew of the scheme and went along with it… but that seems unlikely as I have observed the Tauri for many years now… and I do not believe that that large of a group would be able to all maintain their composure…No… if the others were simply pretending to not see the apparition, then at least a few of them would have revealed their humor on their faces or in their voices….Which brings the question back… unanswered…." and he paused.  
  
She was studying the elevator doors again.  
  
"Most impressive, Samantha, most impressive… and not at all what one would expect from an angel…," he finished.

==============================  
  
Once on the surface, they joined up with the rest of the group and trooped over to O'Neill's SUV.  
  
"Sir…?" Carter spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Carter?" O'Neill said as he was opening the driver's side door.  
  
"Ummm…. sir… I know that the doctors didn't find anything… yet… but, well… I think that either General Hammond or myself should drive… sir," and she looked at the others for assistance.  
  
"She's probably right, Jack," Daniel agreed.  
  
"I concur, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.  
  
"She is right, Jack," Hammond put in his two cents.  
  
"Oh, allright, here Carter," and he handed her the keys… and saw the most impish smile pass across her face as she turned away.  
  
"Carrrterrrr…?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the innocence was back….but he'd seen it. He didn't know how she'd done it… but he knew that she'd done it… She'd pulled it off somehow.  
  
"Carter… you never cease to amaze me….," he muttered as he walked around to the passenger side.   
  
An Angel? Yes, she was an angel…. but she was SG-1's angel… and that meant she had to have a little devilish streak in her. He somehow thought that he might be responsible for fostering it….

.  
  
=============== The End ===============   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Again, all of my thanks to all of the other Stargate fanfic writers out there.   
I hope that you enjoyed my short story.   
  
Thanks again to Heliopolis, Gateworld.net, Fanfiction.net, The Stargate Novel Archive and all other Stargate SG1 Fanfiction websites.  
  
If you like Carter fic or Sam/Jack fanfic, you might like  
Dancing With An Angel or  
Come Fly With Me or  
A Beautiful Mind or  
Nine  
  
I also highly recommend 'Night Sky' by Joolz  
Thanks again to all who enjoy Stargate fanfic.


End file.
